narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flesh Clone Technique
The Flesh Clone Technique (肉分身の術, Niku Bunshin no Jutsu) is a famous medical jutsu developed by Heiwa which allows him to duplicate every cell in his body until he has produced an identical fission clone. It is often used as a unique form of substitution or to quickly adapt to unwanted circumstances effecting the body like contamination, bacteria, disease and even fūinjutsu. 'Background' According to lore, upon coming to Earth the Sōzō clan progenitor used her incredible power to split her flesh in two in order to have companions to help her explore the world and start a clan. These ones would become among the first of the Earth's Sōzō and apparently possessed unique genetics despite having the kekkei genkai of the family. After hearing about this Heiwa devised a method of creating a technique like it for himself, though with much less effectiveness than Shimenawa. 'Overview' This is a jutsu deemed forbidden for obvious reasons; it requires the will and wisdom of an S-Class healer heard of only in mythical legends. The strenuous task of duplicating every cell, tissue, organ, bone, limb and hair on one's body is an immensely difficult request and is meant to be done just as quickly as one would create a Shadow Clone. Heiwa has described it as a "jutsu only made possible by my abundant life force and centuries of study on the human body... Not to mention the power of my kekkei genkai.." Without hand signs, he will cause his flesh to tear open from any part of himself, revealing an entirely different vessel with the exact same thoughts, desires, history, appearance and clothing. This can be done in the nick of time to escape a death-dealing strike or in order to engage high level opponents who can easily cause Shadow Clones to disappear. All of the clones have the knowledge of every jutsu that the original does and can live on indefinitely, independent of him. Through their lives, however, they may develop their own ideology, causing them to stray from the original. The creator and the doppelgangers have a permanent mental connection, able to relay information as it is obtained. Because they are clones of the original any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being absorbed back into the original's flesh. They cannot be discerned from the original, who can control them if their wills are in compliance. The clones created preserve the original's DNA in its most recently pure form. 'Adaptations' The jutsu has evolved over the years; one can create a walnut shaped embodiment of themselves, instilling their genetic information, will and memories into it. It was created for the circumstance in which its initiator was on the brink of death or needed a chance to escape a powerful technique. From any part of their flesh this walnut sized capsule is shot out or released into the earth, having an incredibly compacted chakra in order to make it very minuscule and evade detection. The walnut can be timed or commanded to "evolve" and turn itself into the user when necessary, fully clothed and all. It is a very powerful and chakra taxing technique, splitting the user's chakra in half. If the ball of flesh should sense danger or an attack, it can quickly barrel into the ground or move to escape. 'Technique Drawbacks' Creating a single Flesh Clone requires an excessive amount of chakra, so-much-so that Heiwa claims that he can only create five clones at a single time. Like Shadow Clones, creating Flesh Clones splits one's chakra equally among each clone. With Flesh Clones, however, a person's chakra is permanently split and will not return to its original reserves until the clone is absorbed again. This alone is a deterrent to excessive use of the jutsu. Heiwa is not only dividing his chakra when using the jutsu, but also his over-all stamina, strength, life force and technique power. 'Trivia' * In biology fission is the duplication of an entity into two or more parts. ** Cells and other parts multiply constantly. This technique magnifies that reality on a full-body scale allowing one to multiple themselves. * Despite this technique being the product of Chemical Release, other shinobi have learned it by making use of Yang Release. The Yang version is noticeably slower and less effective.